<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>落跑金主 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398622">落跑金主</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天，巴里无意间听到了布鲁斯想要辞去正义联盟顾问的打算。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从巴里有幸认识布鲁斯以来，这位神秘的哥谭王子就总能带给他各种惊喜，不管是从初见的蝙蝠镖还是他帮自己顺利入职警局，只是布鲁斯带给他的惊喜总是伴随着不小的惊吓，这常常让他会不知所措，有时是因为感动，有时是因为惶恐，但整体来说，这所有的惊喜最终都是会让他感动不已的。</p><p>但巴里今天所承受的惊吓不止让他没法感动，甚至还让他惊慌不已。在他急急穿过走廊却听到隔着墙壁传来的、布鲁斯那把熟悉的声音说着自己打算退出联盟时，他结结实实地被这个消息打击得脑袋发懵了。</p><p>“我不敢想象布鲁斯从正义联盟辞职！” 巴里哀嚎着，“是他找到我、招徕我加入这个联盟的，难道他现在要对我撒手不管吗？”</p><p>他们都知道结识布鲁斯以前的巴里过得并不算顺遂，辗转的搬家和采购必需品就已经让打零工的他喘不过气了，与此同时，他还必须填饱他那个因为过度消耗体力而变成了无底洞的胃。直到联盟成立、他又有了正式工作后，这种情况才稍稍有些好转，只是当巴里在警局勤勤恳恳地工作并成功转正、薪水随之有了大幅提升却依然如从前一样存不下一分钱的时候，他就深深感受到了正义联盟这个强大后援存在的必要性。不仅是精神上的物质、友谊的鼓励，最为实际的支持是有了联盟——准确点说，有了布鲁斯无私的财力支持后，生活仍旧称得上是拮据的他至少再也没饿过肚子，先不说阿尔弗雷德总是把他喂得饱饱的，光是大方的布鲁斯总是额外多报销50%的餐饮费用，就足以让他每次都能精力充沛地参与进任务中了。</p><p>“一定是有什么误会吧，” 尽管巴里没有和布鲁斯当面“对质”（他得承认他没有这样的勇气）、也没有任何人找布鲁斯求证过这件事，但鉴于大家都清楚布鲁斯是一个甚少开玩笑并且绝对不会拿“退休”这事儿开玩笑的人，所以这个消息无需复杂的证明过程就立刻带上了百分之九十九的真实性，戴安娜狐疑的发言也并非不相信巴里，她只是认为这其中一定有着他们所不知道的缘由：“如果不是巴里听错的话，我想或许布鲁斯表达的并不是我们以为的那个意思——”</p><p>“没有听错，绝对没有！”巴里信誓旦旦，再次抱着脑袋带着哭腔回忆起那令他心碎的几秒，“我明明白白听到布鲁斯说了‘我要辞去联盟顾问’这句话！”</p><p>巴里一字一句的复述毫无偏差，这让原先还露着无所谓的笑脸不当回事儿的克拉克和亚瑟严肃了不少，至于先前还对巴里抱着怀疑态度以致于全程专注于手机游戏的比利则瞬间收起了手机。</p><p>“这竟然是真的？这怎么可以！”比利非常直白地表达着他的惊讶，“蝙蝠侠可是我们的主心骨，超人，你说对吗？”</p><p>克拉克点点头，给出了赞同的表情。虽然他和布鲁斯曾就联盟主席这个职位有过一番“争抢”，但克拉克从来不介意承认布鲁斯对于正义联盟的重要性，不管从公关、运营，也不管是精神上还是物质上，布鲁斯都是一个相当让人安心的存在。</p><p>“那只蝙蝠到底怎么想的？”亚瑟摸了把胡子，提出了一些更实际的问题——对亚瑟来说，这叫未雨绸缪的危机感，“那是不是意味着我以后不能再去他家的酒窖喝酒了？我每次上岸时都得重新买的手机他还会帮我报销吗？”</p><p>“我是不是再也吃不到阿尔弗雷德做的甜点了？还有我专属的下午茶费用……”说到这里，巴里和同样拥有特权的比利对视了一眼，不等巴里念叨完，比利就捧着脸惨烈地喊了起来：“天呐，要是我又弄坏了什么东西，我可没钱赔，我的钱都拿去买蝙蝠侠的周边了，我……我还没毕业呢！”</p><p>“等等，布鲁斯说要离开联盟，你们却只想到这些？”终于插上话的克拉克望向始终保持沉默的维克多，企图在他脸上找到一丝赞同，“你们这可太自——”</p><p>“得了，别说你没想到这些。”亚瑟伸过手叩了叩克拉克面前的桌子，话也说得分外直白，“就你撞坏的那些建筑和路面设施，如果布鲁斯不再提供金钱上的支持，你有能力赔偿吗？”</p><p>“……那也不是我们这会儿该考虑的事。”克拉克假借清嗓子咳嗽了两声后再次恢复了义正言辞，“难道你们不关心布鲁斯为什么会产生这种想法吗？难道我们不该反思下自己是不是有哪里做得不够好？”</p><p>似乎是越说越激动，克拉克从坐着变成了将手臂撑直在桌面上站了起来，他将大家扫视了一圈又一圈，面对克拉克那种“看吧果然只有我才真心在乎布鲁斯”的痛心疾首，最为冷静的维克多沉着地打破了大家一时的沉默：</p><p>“嘿，超人，平时布鲁斯最给你面子了不是吗？”维克多这话很轻松便让克拉克的五官不再那么紧绷，他庆幸他的处理器能帮他解决“超人最爱听别人说什么话“这种疑难杂症，“我是说，有些事我们也不太方便去正视，你和他的关系最好，不如去打听打听，或者……”</p><p>“啊，吹吹枕边风，你是这意思吧？”亚瑟打了个响指，按照自己的理解抢过了维克多的话头，他没意识到自己在表达上与他原本想说的“耳旁风”有些许的偏差，见维克多也没纠正他的打算，亚瑟更加确定自己没理解错他的意思：</p><p>“我看这就很可行嘛，就克拉克先去试探试探他，必要的时候，超人也可以牺牲一下嘛，给那只蝙蝠提供一些私人的帮助之类……”</p><p>亚瑟想说的当然是让无所不能的超人给蝙蝠侠修修每天都需要维护的蝙蝠车蝙蝠机这类苦差事——在亚瑟的理解里，这绝对是最能讨那只蝙蝠欢心的、最实际的帮助了，再不然，多帮布鲁斯顶几个班或是在他熬夜时送上几杯热咖啡也肯定不会出错。</p><p>“你这只人鱼怎么能这个样子？” 但亚瑟完全没想到克拉克的眼珠不自然地快速转了几圈，他只看到超人脸白了又红，接着嘴角绽开了一个极其诡异的笑容：<br/>
“当然，为了大家的幸福，也为了联盟的未来，我倒也不是不可以做出一些牺牲和奉献。”</p><p>“啊？你在说什……”</p><p>“这件事，就包在我身上了。”</p><p>克拉克大义凛然地拍拍自己的胸脯，光是听着那咚咚的清脆声响，就没人怀疑克拉克的决心就像他那无坚不摧的钢铁之躯一样坚硬，只是他们还没机会问问克拉克的话究竟是什么意思，这个像是突然开了窍的氪星人就随着一阵风消失了。</p><p>“他怎么一惊一乍的？”饶是见惯了大场面的亚瑟也不免被克拉克的反常唬住了，等他回过神来，红色的披风早就划过了天空，“等等，他刚刚说我是人鱼？”</p><p>“是说超人会让蝙蝠侠继续留在正义联盟对吗？”比利拍了拍发懵的脑袋，直击他最关心的重点，“所以我是不是不用担心没人给我报销周边钱了？”</p><p>“其实，我也觉得这可能是个误会……”</p><p>维克多谨慎的发言立刻被巴里截断了。</p><p>“真的不是，你相信我！”仍然有些茫然的巴里握着拳头，发誓般强调道，见戴安娜叹了口气，他便也跟着叹了口气：</p><p>“我们能指望克拉克吗？”</p><p>亚瑟和比利便也紧随其后地陆续叹气，维克多摇了摇头，不做声的戴安娜则抿住唇，一副“先静观其变”的冷静。整体来说，他们对克拉克出面报以了美好的希望，在他们看来，以布鲁斯和克拉克的交情，也许克拉克真能说服布鲁斯打消这个念头也说不定。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克准确降落在韦恩集团的天台，通过布鲁斯在那儿为他开辟的特殊通道，不超过一分钟后他就可以避开安保直接进入韦恩总裁的办公室与他面对面。只是与往常的见面有所不同的是，一想到自己肩负着挽救联盟的重任，克拉克的心情似乎也变得格外雀跃。也或者是这个理由太光明正大了，所以克拉克不再像以往一样害怕自己的突然到访会惹布鲁斯不快，他大大方方地窜进布鲁斯的办公室，指望着自己脸上堆放的笑容足以让布鲁斯把这看作是一个惊喜。</p><p>“你缺司机吗？”</p><p>克拉克直截了当地开口问道。然而专心于工作的布鲁斯在察觉到有人闯入他的办公室后却淡然地连眼皮都没抬一下。老实说，他手边那一大堆有着不少漏洞的财务报表够他头疼的了，而“罪魁祸首”偏偏要在这种时候堂而皇之地出现在他面前，他也实在没法给出什么好看的脸色。于是翻过一页文件，干脆地摇了摇头。</p><p>“你缺保镖吗？”</p><p>克拉克又往前跨了一步。这下，感到蹊跷的布鲁斯终于抬头瞥了克拉克一眼，再次摇了摇头。</p><p>“那你缺管家吗？”克拉克急不可耐地直接凑到了布鲁斯宽大的办公桌前，“或者……你缺飞机吗？缺什么都行，我都可以胜任，必要时候，这些角色我可以同时担任！”</p><p>“你要找工作吗？”布鲁斯没法对超人的异常视而不见了，他放下手中的文件，认真打量起克拉克，就克拉克的问题来看，布鲁斯的反问非常合乎情理，“如果是经济上的问题，你尽管可以直接告诉我，我认为我们之间不需要拐弯抹角。”</p><p>见克拉克的脸上闪过一种难以言说的惆怅，布鲁斯警觉地拢住眉毛从办公椅中站了起来：</p><p>“你遇到什么麻烦了？”布鲁斯用屈着的手指按了按因为疲惫而抽紧的眉心，“别告诉我有人发现你和星球日报克拉克•肯特之间的联系了。”</p><p>“没有，别担心，什么都没发生。”</p><p>克拉克慌忙摆手，像是为了更有说服力，他走到布鲁斯身边按了按他的肩解释并安抚道： </p><p>“我只是想为你做点儿什么，我觉得我应该为你做点儿什么，你懂吗？我就是很迫切地想为你做点什么。”克拉克望向那双带着点儿迷茫于是分外柔和的棕瞳、惊讶于自己第一次发现布鲁斯有一双能夺人心魄的漂亮双目。世界暂时也很和平，这几分钟里，不平静的只有克拉克眼见担心自己的布鲁斯而突然怦怦狂跳的心：</p><p>“毕竟一直以来你都对我那么好，你辛苦了，你为联盟付出了那么多，为我做了这么多，天啊……我是不是第一次对你说着这句话？你辛苦了，布鲁斯，其实我都有记在心里。”</p><p>克拉克的每一个字都比上一个字更动情，像是害怕布鲁斯听出自己话语中的哽咽，克拉克放任自己交由失控的大脑控制、干脆伸开双臂一把抱住了布鲁斯、将满脸茫然却张着嘴说不出话的正义联盟唯一金主紧紧箍在了怀里。</p><p> </p><p>很显然，正如戴安娜和维克多所言，这确实是个天大的误会。巴里路过得太晚，布鲁斯在说完“这次的财务审查没那么好应付，为了给董事会一个完美的交代”这个重要前因后沉思的时间又太长，这导致了这个没头没尾的所谓决定变成了巴里口中证据确凿的辞职流言，至于布鲁斯后面对阿尔弗雷德补充的“当然这只是暂时的”“我只是想借这段时间重新调整联盟在财务支出方面的构架”云云，也根本不可能被当下就惊慌失措忙于奔走相告的巴里耳朵里。他们并不会知道布鲁斯为了保证集团的账面不出问题千方百计将联盟支出藏进各种研发计划乃至于航天计划里，布鲁斯也不会向他们诉苦当这笔支出露出马脚时自己必须亲自出面才能摆平风波，他向来不是八卦小报中所描述的那个只懂花天酒地的悲惨富二代，他太惯于亲力亲为了，所以在联盟繁杂事务和集团压力的双重夹击下，暂时卸下联盟顾问的头衔专心解决更重要的财务问题是当下的最佳选择。毕竟，联盟还有很长的未来，只有在刚建立的初期消灭隐患，保证万无一失的可持续性，他才可以和他的伙伴们更好地并肩走下去。</p><p>只是此时此刻，被克拉克过于可怕的殷勤搞得一头雾水同时被他的双臂箍得就快喘不上气布鲁斯并没有反应过来、他需要做的、仅仅只是向克拉克解释一下自己并不是真的要退出联盟就够了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>站在布鲁斯的角度，他想暂退一阵以全力处理自己的事是情有可原的，他已经不再是当年那个把所有事都交给卢修斯而后消失的毛头小子了，维持这个商业帝国的稳定运转意味着维持千千万万人的生计，这对于帮助哥谭也有着重要的意义；再者，正义联盟磕磕绊绊的建立过程确实支出了比布鲁斯预算更多的金钱数额，虽说他的确有权处置自己的资产、把各种账目藏在各种五花八门的研发计划里也算是天衣无缝，但，抵不上工作态度负责专业又细心的财务部门以及真心在意企业发展的各大董事，越来越多关于这些可疑的账目所产生的质疑确实让本来就多了个“联盟顾问”身份的布鲁斯又那么点儿措手不及。先放一放联盟的种种事务——反正戴安娜和克拉克也总是相当可靠——把先前因为不够严谨的账目修补完善、同时专门设立一个用于隐藏联盟账务的全新计划对他来说才是当务之急，考虑到这关系到联盟长远的未来，布鲁斯对于大家会理解并支持他的决定这种设想相当有信心。</p><p>只是在他准备第一个向戴安娜透露这个想法之前，戴安娜却先他一步找上了自己，而在布鲁斯思索着这是不是和戴安娜谈谈的好机会时，他还没有把这场谈话和克拉克昨天莫名其妙的行为联系在一起。至于那个用力到如同要谋杀他一般的、令人窒息的拥抱，也早就被他抛诸脑后了。</p><p>“布鲁斯，最近很累吧？”戴安娜看起来非常悠闲而安定地为布鲁斯倒了一杯茶，这足以让布鲁斯受宠若惊了，“我们好久没这么单独聊一聊了。”</p><p>“嗯，其实我也刚好……”</p><p>布鲁斯不准备拐弯抹角，面对最善于沟通的戴安娜，他需要做的只是直截了当地告诉她自己的想法和决定，只不过，戴安娜似乎并不想要听布鲁斯说的话。</p><p>“不，让我先说。”戴安娜在甫一听到开头的瞬间就机敏地打断了布鲁斯，“你看，有时候我并不擅长在你面前收敛自己的脾气，这让我很内疚，希望你不要太介意。”</p><p>为了让布鲁斯意识到自己的重要性，戴安娜史无前例地将从前她揶揄过不少次的布鲁斯本人踢出了“幼稚男孩联盟”的队列。在巴里一次又一次向她确保布鲁斯的确萌生了“退休”意图的真实性后，戴安娜也做了一番认真的考量，严格来说，她本人并不是那么需要联盟、或者说蝙蝠侠提供的财力支持，大部分时间，她都可以利用自己的资产对战损进行赔偿，可一旦布鲁斯离开，事情就没有那么简单了。联盟的运转从对外的公关到对内的管理，小到联盟大厅的基础水电设施大到最尖端的各种电子设备——说起来，联盟大厅还是隶属于韦恩家族的旧庄园，如果布鲁斯不再担任联盟顾问彻底离开，他们还拥有继续使用这个大本营的权利吗？在戴安娜数次确认自己并不希望正义联盟就此瓦解之后，她决定率先为挽回布鲁斯做出一些微小的表率，所以，先承认自己仗着年龄和阅历的优势有时候时常对布鲁斯口气不善一定会是个很好的开端。</p><p>“介意？”布鲁斯别住眉毛，不自觉涌上一阵不妙却熟悉的感受——没错，那种怪异的感觉和昨天克拉克突然闯进他办公室后他所体会到的大同小异，戴安娜也遇到麻烦了？博物馆发现她的身份了？难道她也想换个工作？重重疑虑之中，布鲁斯屈着手指擦擦鼻尖，用一种相较于克拉克更为委婉的方式问道：</p><p>“戴安娜，如果你有什么需要我帮忙的地方，你尽管可以——”</p><p>“别胡思乱想，”戴安娜好笑地匆忙咽下咖啡，她放下咖啡杯，神情突然变得有些许肃穆：“布鲁斯，我说这些话其实也只是希望能够让你知道，从联盟建立以来，要不是有你在主导大局，我觉得我搞不定这帮幼稚的男孩们。”</p><p>比起戴安娜突然的真情流露（也或者她只是偶尔的多愁善感），自己史无前例地被戴安娜从“幼稚男孩联盟”中除名才是真正让布鲁斯吃惊的，鉴于戴安娜拥有年龄这种无可比拟的优势，他在戴安娜每每用表情示意他们有多幼稚时总也没有反驳的立场：</p><p>“我必须要说，”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，以此带过不自禁想要偷笑的欲望，“你低估了你自己的领导力，我认为即使我不在，你也完全可以……”</p><p>“不在？什么不在？蝙蝠侠怎么可能不在正义联盟！”巴里自问自答似的接茬比他的身影更快一步地传到了他们的感官里，一阵风刮过布鲁斯的耳边后，巴里双手端着一盒比萨笔直地站到了布鲁斯面前，他眨巴着眼睛，献宝一般将比萨捧到了布鲁斯面前：</p><p>“嗨，布鲁斯，你吃过午餐了吗？这可是我专门为你订制的巨无霸全家福至尊培根比萨！我用你给我的钱订的这份比萨非常美味噢，我帮你拿去加热一下好不好呀？”</p><p>如果说戴安娜的反常还掺杂着谨慎的意味深长，那巴里突如其来的谄媚则就容易看透得多了，布鲁斯眯了下眼睛，毫不费力地就将从昨日开始发生在他身上的“怪象”都联系到了一起。</p><p>“不用，你吃吧。”布鲁斯用手拍了拍比萨盒，以此表示心领了巴里的好意，巴里却不再像以前那样完全遵照布鲁斯的话行事，他一反常态地又把比萨盒往布鲁斯眼前拱，不放弃地再次问道：</p><p>“真的不用吗？这可是我特地为你订的，你总是为了工作没日没夜的，你真的不多吃点补充体力吗？”</p><p>“……我，”布鲁斯从这过分的热情之中感受到了些许压力，如果说克拉克和戴安娜有指向性的讨好还在他尚能接受的范围内，巴里这没有边界感的热情就真的让他觉得“可怕”了，“暂时不饿。”</p><p>“那好吧……”巴里耷拉着脑袋往后退开，他转身刚放下比萨盒，又像想到什么似的突然冲到布鲁斯身边紧紧拽住了他的衣袖：</p><p>“呜呜呜，布鲁斯，多亏了你给我的钱，我才能每天都吃到这么好吃的比萨，而且我真的已经很久没饿过肚子了，布鲁斯，你知道你对我超级重要的吧？超级超级超级重要的。”</p><p>“呃，巴里，其实——”</p><p>戴安娜端庄地咳嗽了一声，试图让巴里别再让场面变得更难以控制，她可以理解巴里尤其害怕布鲁斯离开联盟的担忧，但这种就差直接开诚布公表明“布鲁斯我真的很需要你的资金支持”（尽管戴安娜明白巴里对布鲁斯的不舍并不仅止于物质层面）的方式还是着实尴尬到让她冷不住打了个冷颤。还有布鲁斯嘴边那意味深长的一抹浅笑——</p><p>“巴里！过来给我搭把手！”不等戴安娜有时间细究一下布鲁斯的心理活动，不知何时来到联盟大厅的克拉克却突然出现在巴里的背后，克拉克一把拎起巴里的T恤后领不顾他的大叫也不容他挣扎，一面又侧过头对戴安娜挤眉弄眼道：</p><p>“戴安娜，你也来可以吗？”</p><p>“需要我也一起吗？”</p><p>布鲁斯问得极其刻意，他就像并不知道眼前这些人在玩什么把戏一样故作关心地问道，不怎么情愿却也只得跟着克拉克往外走的戴安娜还没来得及对布鲁斯说过后再聊，把巴里推走的克拉克又转身对布鲁斯殷勤地摆起了手：</p><p>“不用不用，不是什么需要出动蝙蝠侠的大事，你就坐那儿休息、好好休息一会儿就行。”</p><p>布鲁斯轻轻点了点头后严肃地抿住了唇，毕竟只有这样，才不至于让他戏谑的笑容展露得太过明显。</p><p> </p><p>“你们在干什么？”</p><p>克拉克回头望了望，确认布鲁斯确实仍好好地坐在那个绝不会听到他们对话的原位之后才压低声音问了一句，他看起来有些焦躁，而缘由当然是巴里方才过于有目的性的行为：</p><p>“不是说好由我来负责挽留布鲁斯的吗？你们突然表现得这么谄媚绝对会吓到布鲁斯的。”</p><p>“我可不认为蝙蝠侠会那么轻易被谁吓到。”戴安娜抢在巴里前头替他做出了反驳，诚然，巴里选择的方式还有待斟酌，不过戴安娜可不认为和他们站在同一阵线的克拉克有立场来批评巴里的做法：</p><p>“更何况，我们也只是在适当的范围内和布鲁斯做一些情感交流，说起来，我们之间太缺乏这些了。”</p><p>“那你不如去亚特兰蒂斯和亚瑟多做些交流，我认为长期生活在水底的亚瑟才是最需要这种情感交流的人。”克拉克像是依然对巴里有诸多不满一般回嘴道，回忆起几分钟前巴里就快黏到布鲁斯身上的画面，克拉克还是忍不住来气：</p><p>“布鲁斯这边交给我就可以了。”</p><p>“真的可以交给你？”巴里抓抓头发，半信半疑，“可你到现在连布鲁斯到底是不是真的要辞职这件事都没证实，说真的，你和他聊过这个问题或是探听过他的想法了吗？”</p><p>“这种事不能急，我不确定在这个时机合不合适……”</p><p>“可你不是说过布鲁斯最信任你了吗？”</p><p>“那当然了！”面对戴安娜和巴里狐疑瞅向他的眼神，克拉克挺起胸膛抱住了双臂，“布鲁斯对我总是非常坦诚，我们可是……可是无话不谈的。”</p><p>“那就去问清布鲁斯的想法。”戴安娜顺水推舟，她按住克拉克的肩，将他的身体掰向了门示意着让他立刻就去找布鲁斯问出个结果，“如你所愿，这件事我们全权交给你，别再让孩子们为了布鲁斯的去留问题担惊受怕了。”</p><p>还没等克拉克扬着笑脸再一次信誓旦旦地保证些什么，戴安娜便一个用力将超人连同他过度自信的豪言壮语一起推了出去。</p><p> </p><p>在最初巴里告知他们这个骇人听闻的新闻时，抱持怀疑态度的克拉克还表现得很是平静，可随着讨论的深入和巴里的言之凿凿，克拉克内心的恐慌也在成倍数扩大，奇怪的是，他第一时间害怕的并不是天文数字的战损或是一团乱的联盟，他害怕的，反而是通讯器那头再也听不见蝙蝠侠低沉冷静的声线，害怕在空中飞行时身边不再会有一架黑色的蝙蝠机，他甚至开始害怕布鲁斯不会继续出现在每个月末于肯特农场举行的家庭聚会中……正义联盟少了一位堪称支柱的顾问很严重，但对克拉克来说，超人身边少了蝙蝠侠或许还要严重上百倍。克拉克的确有义务让布鲁斯知道联盟离不开蝙蝠侠，更重要的是，超人也绝不想失去蝙蝠侠这个几乎与他如影随形的存在，不管是白天还是夜晚，随时随地可以看到布鲁斯的身影让他感觉无比舒心。在更深层次、更细致地剖析自己内心的想法之前，作为一个绝对的行动派，克拉克毫不犹豫地将挽回联盟唯一金主的计划落实到了行动上，相比起巴里或是戴安娜那种华而不实的口头谄媚，克拉克坚信只有切实的付出才能体现出他十足的诚意——</p><p>尽管布鲁斯百般反对，克拉克还是不容他拒绝地主动当起了他的司机兼助理，确切来说，也只有这两份工作是唯一不需要布鲁斯同意就能趁虚而入的两个位置。如果说三天前当布鲁斯坐进车里抬眼却发现司机变成了笑得一脸狡猾的克拉克•肯特还会怒从中来，三天后，当他坐在办公室里眼睁睁看着超人带着一盘水果诡异地从天而降，他已经可以平静地将宽大的办公椅转成背向克拉克的位置并对他视而不见了。</p><p>“下午茶时间，你不准备休息一下吗？”</p><p>布鲁斯翻过了一页文件，一声不吭。</p><p>“布鲁斯，吃点水果，休息一下，我们来聊聊天怎么样？”</p><p>但克拉克所拥有的、可贵的坚韧让他对这种早就习以为常的挫折无动于衷，他仍旧嘻嘻笑着边说话边绕到了布鲁斯面前，眼见布鲁斯连眼皮都没抬一下，克拉克干脆直接叉起了一块苹果递到了布鲁斯嘴边。至于这个动作显得他和布鲁斯有多亲密，克拉克没觉得有丁点奇怪，在大众逐渐认可超人和蝙蝠侠是最佳搭档之际，他和布鲁斯也愈发亲密不是再正常不过了吗？</p><p>“不吃吗？这可是整个堪萨斯品质最好的苹果，是玛莎特意让我带来给你尝尝的呢。”</p><p>鉴于克拉克的声音太过殷切，说话的方式也心机到能够精准打动布鲁斯，无法继续佯装冷漠的韦恩总裁还是朝斜上瞥了瞥。历史经验告诫布鲁斯，在他手边没有任何武器也无法立刻换上制服的情况下，咬住即使笑眯眯却也极具威胁性的超人递到他嘴边的苹果会是一个有利无弊的选择。几秒的权衡后，布鲁斯妥协了。随着清脆的苹果被布鲁斯咬开，克拉克脸上的笑意也堆砌得更热烈了。</p><p>“其实我一直很好奇，联盟自成立以来每天都有那么多事要处理，”克拉克往自己嘴里也塞了块苹果，想以此伪装出一种轻松的谈话氛围好让自己的提问变得不那么有目的性，他原本不想那么着急去试探的，但连续黏在布鲁斯身边三天的他也不得不承认布鲁斯最近踏入联盟大厅的次数正在锐减，“在这其中，有没有一些事就连你都会觉得很棘手、很难处理、甚至是……让你头疼的？”</p><p>“有。”</p><p>“比如？”</p><p>面对布鲁斯毫不含糊的果决回答，克拉克张大眼睛、浑身的感知都警惕起来，难道，最近花了大部分时间在公司里的布鲁斯是真的在用不去联盟大厅办事来暗示他们什么？</p><p>“比如你连续撞坏三个政府的军用通讯卫星时。”</p><p>“呃，不聊这些意外。”克拉克擦擦鼻子，嘿嘿笑了一声，“其实我是想问，联盟的存在会不会让你感到负担，金钱方面啦，压力方面啦，我一直很担心你会不会把自己逼得太紧……”</p><p>“你认为呢？”布鲁斯对克拉克的明知故问感到无言，“我想你应该比谁都清楚卫星的价值。”</p><p>“所以这些战损的确让你感到负担了？！”</p><p>“不。”这么回答并不准确，虽然无论多大的数额都不至于让布鲁斯无力承担，但关于如何完美伪装这笔支出这件事最近也着实困扰着布鲁斯，所以他顿了顿，又改口道：</p><p>“不过偶尔也确实……”</p><p>克拉克的脸因为布鲁斯的改口再度垮了下来——所以让布鲁斯产生辞职想法的原因归根结底还是联盟太让他烦扰了？因为自己让布鲁斯花了太多钱，所以他对自己也感到厌倦了？</p><p>“其实你可以不用把所有责任都揽到自己身上的，”暂时不想承认自己是罪魁祸首之一的克拉克的语气愈发温柔，他丝毫没有察觉垂下头的布鲁斯眯起的眼睛里一闪而过的光，“我也很想在我的能力范围内帮你一起分担，如果这能让你偶尔松一口气的话。”</p><p>“我想我需要的可能不仅仅是简单的‘松一口气’。”</p><p>“什么？！”全然不觉自己正在被布鲁斯的欲言又止引导的克拉克吃惊地绷紧了身体，“什么……什么意思？”</p><p>“当联盟的事务和集团的事务有所冲突时，我也免不了会产生‘也许我应该离开一段时间’这样的想法，唉……”布鲁斯忧郁地叹了口气，那声恰到好处的叹息让情绪被他牵引住的克拉克听不出一丝破绽，“毕竟我的年龄也到了该考虑这个问题的……阶段，你……应该明白我的意思吧？”</p><p>看到克拉克因为无法控制而在震惊中变得扭曲的表情，布鲁斯无辜地抿了抿嘴，扑闪的棕色瞳眸因为深藏在其中的狡黠变得更亮了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>并不是所有的误会都需要解释清楚的——在那个灵机一动故而顺理成章让克拉克一脸错愕的当下，布鲁斯冒出的正是这样的念头。他认为自己完全可以利用这个让大家都默认的小小误会、在不必真的提出休息一段时间的情况下适当且合理地暂时放手一些事务，而后，这段腾出来的时间便可被他用于妥善处理关系到联盟未来的、最重要的资金问题。那个绝对在第一时间就将他的话传达给联盟的氪星人也的确让他如愿以偿了：布鲁斯一点也不惊奇于接下来的五天里联盟都风平浪静到反常的情况，没有闪电侠关于又弄坏通讯器或是饮食开支超额的道歉，没有海王对于亚特兰蒂斯又被媒体在海面上捕捉到清晰照片的求助，没有沙赞对于又在执行任务时因为过于出风头而导致现场又一片狼藉的消息，更没有各国政府发来的一大摞针对超人的清偿通知单。要说有什么意料之外的话，那便是比利和巴里轰炸式的“布鲁斯，我很爱你，我们都很爱你，今天也很爱你”讯息“告白”让他实在哭笑不得。布鲁斯很是感激于大家为了挽留他所做出的努力，与此同时，他不得不把其他人因这个误会而忐忑不已的心情放到一边，他考虑得更长远，他必须要为正义联盟稳定的未来做出一些决策，也因此，他对联盟其他伙伴是如何为他最近的行踪不定急得团团转、又是如何眼巴巴聚在克拉克身边探讨对策一无所知。</p><p>“我觉得我们也得从自己身上找找原因。”克拉克的每一个字都掷地有声，痛心疾首，他坚定地认为，既然连他这毫不掩饰的热忱都无法挽回布鲁斯，综合布鲁斯说过的话，那么，问题一定就是出在了除他之外的联盟身上：</p><p>“比如亚瑟，你每次动不动就会破坏那些沿海城市的电力系统和排水系统，你应该知道这让布鲁斯很伤脑筋。”</p><p>“你真的有底气说这种话？”因为临时的紧急召唤而匆忙赶到的亚瑟阴阳怪气地“哈”了一声，他扬起的眉毛昭示着这个氪星人对七海之王的指责是多么无理，“光是你十一天前撞坏的那几栋大楼赔偿总额就比我一个月加起来的还要多。”</p><p>“可是为什么突然要我们自己找原因？这就是你……你所谓的‘包在你身上’？”并没意识到气氛正因亚瑟和克拉克的目光相撞而充满火药味的比利适时地怯怯开口，他明明记得早先戴安娜告诉他、布鲁斯想要辞职是真的、克拉克会全权解决也是真的，他为此可是乖巧了不少天，就连平时随手的助人为乐都变得小心翼翼只怕给超人挽留金主的计划节外生枝，然而换来的却是超人要他们自己反思？</p><p>“说真的，这个礼拜我可是什么祸都没闯，我连去便利店买东西都不准备向蝙蝠侠报销了……”</p><p>一向自认为是联盟中最受宠的比利想到若是日后不再有蝙蝠侠的鼓励和实际的物质奖励，比利又哀怨地托起了腮。</p><p>“你到底是怎么挽留他的？”亚瑟瞥了瞥跟着比利的话用力点头附和的巴里，又对着克拉克好奇问道，“你没帮他干点什么吗？或是再奉献点什么？凭你们的关系，不应该是这种局面吧？”</p><p>“当然帮了，否则他怎么会对我说出心里话呢！”克拉克不觉得自己有必要向大家解释奉献是一回事、对方并不想要自己的“奉献”又是另外一回事，他清清嗓子，不想让亚瑟继续质疑他和布鲁斯的关系：</p><p>“总之，我会继续努力让布鲁斯意识到他离不开我……我们的，与此同时，大家最近依旧要谨慎行事，不要给布鲁斯增加额外的负担。”</p><p>“我仍然怀疑布鲁斯是遇到了什么问题才会做出这个决定，”维克多审慎地开口，“但我研究过这段时间韦恩集团的股票，看起来并不像遇到了什么状况濒临倒闭……”</p><p>“我得把话说在前头，如果大蝙蝠真的要辞职，你可以让他提前帮我买五百支备用手机吗？”亚瑟没准备参与进他不明白的话题，联想到自己对于通讯器材的破坏能力，他倒是第一次显露了对布鲁斯不再负责联盟运营的担忧，“如果能买一千支就更好了，我真的很担心哪天他不管联盟的话我该怎么和大家联系，每次在亚特兰蒂斯待一阵再上岸就得换个新的手机也挺要命的。”</p><p>“我我我！那我也想要提前预支一年的零食钱，还有——”</p><p>在叽叽喳喳的讨论声中，克拉克只得用机械的微笑来掩饰自己的一筹莫展。布鲁斯听起来去意已决，对自己的各种示好又无动于衷，要是“搭档”的身份不再对布鲁斯具有一丁点的吸引力，那么他是不是可以把两个人的关系升级一下？比如更亲密的、更黏糊的、会让布鲁斯更离不开他的……</p><p>恋人？</p><p>当这个形容词在克拉克脑海中跳出来，克拉克自己都被吓了一跳，为它的突兀，更为它的莫名恰当，比搭档更亲密、更有从属感的关系，除了恋人还能有什么？而他对从听闻布鲁斯想要离开正义联盟开始就产生的种种不舍怀恋、还有那愈发庞大的占有欲，除了用“我希望布鲁斯的恋人是我”这种不易被挖掘出来的心声解释之外，还能是什么？</p><p>恋人。克拉克反复咀嚼着这个字眼深层的含义，黑暗骑士有过恋人吗？据他的调查和了解，他认识的布鲁斯•韦恩有过无数段暧昧的绯闻，却从未有过一个正式的恋人，而蝙蝠侠，他认识的蝙蝠侠哪有时间谈情说爱？从两个人和解开始，蝙蝠侠的所有时间就被正义联盟占领了，在这其中，总是乐于主动侵入蝙蝠侠私人空间的自己更是占了一大半。想到这里，克拉克有一种豁然开朗地全新领会，布鲁斯是否铁了心要从联盟辞职似乎已经变得不再重要，如果布鲁斯成为他的恋人，那他不就永远也无法撇清和正义联盟的关系了——当然，这些于克拉克而言都是次要的，重要的是，这样一来，自己就可以名正言顺地不让布鲁斯从自己的生活中消失了，他可以不必再用“为了挽留布鲁斯”这样的理由随时随地出现在布鲁斯身边，只要他们成为恋人，这段时间来让他苦恼的一切都可以迎刃而解。</p><p>克拉克在兴奋的幻想中沉浸了小半天后才不怎么甘心地再次直面现实，想要和布鲁斯•韦恩从搭档关系升级至恋爱关系、显然不是光是靠他一厢情愿就可以完成的事。至少他得知道布鲁斯的想法，他得知道布鲁斯是不是也像自己一样一想起两个人是恋人而不再是单纯的搭档时、心情是否会和自己一样激动难耐。为了得到这个答案，克拉克在接下来的一整天里，都用尽方法黏在布鲁斯身边，只为从他的心跳里发现一些自己以前或许从未在意过的秘密。</p><p>“如果你确实有大把空闲时间需要消磨的话……”一直在努力对克拉克视而不见的布鲁斯终于还是叹了口气，不得不在克拉克过于灼热的视线中放下了手中的文件，比起面前这个氪星人，文件上一串又一串亟待他去妥善隐藏的联盟支出已经不算是什么严重问题了，“我完全可以帮你安排一份你想要的工作。我是说，如果这能让你不把时间浪费在我身上的话。”</p><p>克拉克的眼睛里登时涌动起了明晃晃的期待：</p><p>“只要我想要做的都可以？”</p><p>“……不包括和我有关的工作。”布鲁斯因克拉克明显上扬了好几个调的愉悦声线拢了拢眉头，话锋一转后，他继续及时地补充上了用以预防的措施，“我不缺司机，不缺保镖，不缺公关，不缺管家，任何你能想到的职位我都不缺。”</p><p>在预防什么？布鲁斯没有明确的答案，他只是隐隐有种预感——说到底，被克拉克跟前跟后了这么多天，他大致也能判断出事情的走向会偏离到什么地步了。</p><p>“但我觉得你缺个男朋友。”克拉克大喇喇地笑着，一点也不觉得自己直截了当的提问有什么问题，虽然作为“告白”来说这着实草率了点，但他一向认定布鲁斯最欣赏的就是自己的坦坦荡荡了：</p><p>“你看我怎么样？”</p><p>流动的空气在他说完这句话后静止了下来，克拉克敏锐地捕捉到了布鲁斯微微抽搐了那么一瞬的嘴角，他可以理解黑暗骑士这种罕见的表情失控，毕竟他确实提得太直接也太突兀了。然而他不理解是，说着有辞职的打算却始终没有付诸行动的布鲁斯，在回答他说去上个洗手间后，竟然就此不见了人影。他更没想到，再过不久，他和其他人都不得不面对这个残酷而可怕的事实：</p><p>正义联盟唯一的金主，这回真的消失得无影无踪了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>假如世界上谁能有幸拍到正义联盟的一众英雄将超人围在中间的画面，那这张照片绝对能在世界范围内引起轰动乃至于在各大摄影新闻的赛事中拿上几个大奖，当然，他们不会知道这难得一见的场面起因是源于神奇女侠、海王、闪电侠等人对于蝙蝠侠为何消失毫无头绪、于是只能把超人当做唯一的救命稻草——</p><p>“你到底是去挽留蝙蝠侠的还是吓跑蝙蝠侠的？”亚瑟往后捋了把头发，内心仍在忧愁自己下次上岸时没有蝙蝠侠为他准备的手机、跑车等等一切能让他适应岸上生活的现代装备该怎么办，“之前好歹他还会时不时来一趟联盟，为什么你要大家检讨自己以后，他却直接消失不见了？”</p><p>诚然，在蝙蝠侠消失的四十个小时后还只关心自己听起来有点儿自私，但亚瑟对于蝙蝠侠的能力有十足的信心，也正因此，他才把矛头指向了克拉克，他认为，蝙蝠侠必然不是遭遇了什么不测、而是主动地和联盟断开了联系。既然如此，除了质问自诩和布鲁斯私交最好的克拉克之外，他们还能有什么突破口？”</p><p>“我只不过是提出想和他发展一些更深刻的关系并以此让他从各种意义上都无法脱离联盟而已，有什么问题吗？！”克拉克婉转地回击，“这难道不是你一开始提议的？”</p><p>“我？我只是提议让你给蝙蝠侠打打工啊，”亚瑟对此一头雾水，他和不停眨着眼像也在同时回忆的巴里对视几秒后，悟出了些许不对劲，“你想到哪儿去了？你该不会……”</p><p>“克拉克，你到底做了什么？”戴安娜抱起手臂，表情前所未有的严肃，好吧，如果在此之前她都对布鲁斯想要辞职的事半信半疑，这会儿，她已经开始后悔没在事情发展到无法挽回之前和布鲁斯深入谈一次心了。</p><p>“我……”克拉克耳根几不可察地红了红，半秒的心虚后，他拨开围在他身边的人朝忙碌着的维克多走去，“算了，这一时很难解释，维克，还是没有他的消息吗？”</p><p>“没有搜寻到布鲁斯的踪迹。”维克多的聚精会神代表他的主机正在进行大量的检索工作，“除非是他特意精准避开了遍布全球的那些摄像头，否则不可能一颗卫星都没记录下他的行踪。”</p><p>“他可是蝙蝠侠，只要他想，他能隐身得比谁都成功。”巴里抱住脑袋，崩溃地大叫起来，“天啊，我们该怎么办，戴安娜，我们接下来该做什么，要是有外星人攻击了联盟大厅，我们……”</p><p>“天啊……”</p><p>在大家都忙着七嘴八舌商讨对策的时候，克拉克也低低叫了一声，不过他想的，却和巴里现实的担心截然不同：</p><p>布鲁斯竟然躲着他。</p><p>布鲁斯竟然……拒绝了他！</p><p>布鲁斯又是怎么做到让自己连心跳声都听不到的？以前，无论布鲁斯处于世界上的哪个角落，克拉克都可以凭心跳声追寻到布鲁斯的准确方位，这是他们之间从未挑明却心照不宣的秘密，这时常让克拉克感受到独一无二的甜蜜。然而现在，布鲁斯却将自己，彻底屏蔽了——在众人惶惶不安的叽喳讨论中，克拉克的一颗心却因这个想法沉默地坠了下来。</p><p> </p><p>带着满脑子的布鲁斯，克拉克在对他已然失去吸引力的哥谭上空飞行了一圈又一圈，在戈登警长通过联系到戴安娜进而把他从天上喊下来之前，他并不知道自己来回数百次漫无目的的绕圈飞行给哥谭民众带来了多大的恐慌。</p><p>“我向公众解释了，说今晚是蝙蝠侠和超人一起安排的某种秘密活动，”戈登友善地在善后结束后打起了圆场，尽管他自己都疑惑于为何“超人徘徊哥谭上空”这件事都没能引起蝙蝠侠的注意，幸好蝙蝠侠贴心地为他留下了联系到正义联盟的方法，否则，在找不到蝙蝠侠的情况下，戈登也确实不清楚该怎么应对超人，“反正正义联盟的任务一向都很神秘，蝙蝠侠最近也……”</p><p>“您最近和蝙蝠侠联系过？”原本耷拉着脑袋、仿佛对外界发生的一切都毫无兴趣的超人因为那个关键词倏然张大了眼睛，“您有他的消息？”</p><p>“呃，不，我没有，”戈登疑惑地解释道，“正是因为无法联系到他，我才会打扰神奇女侠……”</p><p>“好吧。”克拉克撇撇嘴，额前的刘海又垂落下去，他扯了扯嘴角，带点苦涩地自言自语起来：</p><p>“我也很希望今晚这只是我和蝙蝠侠一起商讨的一起秘密行动……”</p><p>克拉克脑子里数不清的、和布鲁斯有关的画面逐渐被各种后悔取代，他没想过自己会弄巧成拙，克拉克必须承认自己因为布鲁斯“过激”的反应受伤了——但，仔细回想，他那份充满“功利性”的告白也确实太漫不经心了，那种就仿佛“要不要一起吃个晚餐”一样随意的语气怎么想来都没法让当事人感受到其中的真诚，也许布鲁斯只当自己说了个荒唐的玩笑？可就算这样，也没必要在这颗星球上消失得无影无踪吧？他和戈登告别后，最终还是徘徊到了蝙蝠洞前，他不是那么想打扰到阿尔弗雷德，但眼下看来，阿尔弗雷德已经是他最后的救命稻草了。</p><p>如最初和阿尔弗雷德见面时擅闯蝙蝠洞那样，今天的克拉克也是一样地不请自来了，好在不管克拉克用什么方式出现，阿尔弗雷德面对克拉克总是很和善（这导致克拉克一直很怀疑布鲁斯口中大魔王一般的英国管家是否真的存在）。即使不用克拉克吞吞吐吐地表明来意，阿尔弗雷德也能贴心地替克拉克化解尴尬：</p><p>“我也不清楚少爷目前的位置，”阿尔弗雷德要多妥帖有多妥帖，若是布鲁斯在场，想必又要暗暗为这“差别待遇”感到不公了——但没办法，阿尔弗雷德就是相当喜欢这位看起来总是朴实可靠的小伙子，尤其是当他的身份逐渐变成韦恩少爷默契的伙伴后，阿尔弗雷德对他的喜爱也就更加有增无减。在克拉克眼里的光亮黯淡下来之前，阿尔弗雷德又及时补充道：</p><p>“不过我这里有一个可以用作紧急联络的卫星电话，如果您需要的话……”</p><p>“需要需要，我当然……我真的太需要了。”重燃希望的克拉克毫不掩饰自己的急躁，在阿尔弗雷德面前，他似乎从来就没有要伪装什么的顾虑，他跟在微笑转身走向某处的阿尔弗雷德后头，放松地跟着老人的身影倾吐道：</p><p>“也许说出来会让人无法理解，但到处都找不到布鲁斯的感觉就快把我逼疯了，早知道他会躲着我，我就……我就不那么……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德拿出卫星电话的同时瞄了眼克拉克瞬间又落寞下来的表情，他早就提醒过布鲁斯，如今他的擅自消失已经不可以再像以前一样随心所欲了，那些慢慢融入他生活中的、全新的亲密关系会随着他的任何一个决定受到牵连和波动，阿尔弗雷德并不清楚布鲁斯当时若有所思的表情是否表示他对此多少有些在乎，就阿尔弗雷德自己而已，他其实很高兴超人先生成为了最容易受到影响的那位。</p><p>“我唯一可以告知您的是，少爷并不是有意在躲着谁。”</p><p>“他不是在躲着我？真的？您确定吗？”</p><p>克拉克在脱口而出的一连串求证中瞪直了眼睛，看着欲言又止的阿尔弗雷德按下了一串代码，他不需要阿尔弗雷德真的将电话接通，阿尔弗雷德也清楚这点，也因此，当电话尚未接通，随着在阿尔弗雷德面前刮起的风，克拉克已经光速消失了，阿尔弗雷德一点也不奇怪克拉克能够顺着这无形的信号摸索到布鲁斯所处的位置，不管那地方多遥远多隐蔽，只要阿尔弗雷德适当地给出“布鲁斯没在逃避任何人”的暗示，接下来的事对执着的克拉克来说不会构成任何问题。他顺着那无影无形的电波冲出大气层，而为何无法听到布鲁斯的心跳这个困扰了他许久的谜团也终于在找到那艘特制太空船的时候迎刃而解了，要不是阿尔弗雷德对他强调过的“布鲁斯没有躲着任何人”，克拉克差点又要为那一看就是为了躲开自己的铅涂装层伤心上一会儿了。</p><p> </p><p>有物体快速靠近的提示声响起的时候，在舱内沉着开启保护罩打开通道的布鲁斯似乎一点也不意外超人的到来。从卫星电话被阿尔弗雷德拨通的那瞬，布鲁斯就大抵能猜到这通电话的真实意图是什么。好在让他忙碌了半个多月的问题现下也已经妥善进入收尾阶段，在有关联盟的新篇章顺利开启之前，他已经没有继续故弄玄虚的必要了。他也不是不能猜到联盟众人最近会如何胡思乱想，尤其是回忆起克拉克那天比起玩笑更像真心的提议——</p><p>“你这几天一直待在这儿？”</p><p>围绕着克拉克的回忆中断于当事人急躁不安的“问候”，考虑到克拉克眼底隐隐约约的忧郁或多或少和自己有关，布鲁斯在克拉克飞至他面前时谨慎地退后了一小步、接着用手指划了个圈象征性地指向了船身：</p><p>“我不得不做出一些措施以防止其他人……尤其是韦恩集团一些内部人士的打扰，”不管克拉克的失落是不是源于那些用来隔离超人感官的铅，布鲁斯都不希望由此造成什么会让克拉克难过的误会，“毕竟这事关重大。”</p><p>“我正在考虑未来是否要把正义联盟的大厅建立在外太空。”不等目光闪了一闪的克拉克进一步发出疑惑的质询，布鲁斯就继续解释了下去，“如今我们在哥谭的大厅过于暴露了，一旦发生针对我们的攻击入侵事件，整座城市都有可能因为正义联盟大厅的存在遭受牵连。”</p><p>“你考虑得很周到，”克拉克暂且抛开了一肚子的疑问，对布鲁斯简洁明了的讲述表达了赞同，“只是这得花费很多钱吧……”</p><p>“这会成为韦恩集团未来的重点投资计划之一。”布鲁斯的手指又朝上戳了戳，意有所指地说，“以后和联盟有关的所有支出，都会藏在这个评估完成、极具发展潜力航天计划中，这样，和联盟相关的所有账目支出就不会再被任何人看出蹊跷了。”</p><p>克拉克完全被他说话时淡然又有些许得意的神情吸引了注意，他盯着布鲁斯那随着说话的气息一上一下轻触的嘴唇，不自觉地喃喃起来：</p><p>“你消失的这些天就是在忙这个？不对，这这段时间都是在忙这个，还好……”</p><p>“还好？”</p><p>布鲁斯敏锐地反问道。</p><p>“好吧，我……”克拉克轻咳了一声，奇怪的是，几天后再次见到布鲁斯，他已经完全没有了上一次对后果满不在乎的冲动，他小心翼翼地斟酌着说话，生怕就连一个不恰当的停顿都会引起布鲁斯的反感，他也清楚这份小心这绝对和布鲁斯愿不愿意继续做正义联盟的金主没有一丝关系：</p><p>“我原本还以为是我上次说的话把你吓跑了，我承认我上次是有些……有些……”</p><p>布鲁斯哑然失笑的神情又像是在反对克拉克未免太过看轻自己的承受能力、又像是在表达克拉克把自己看得太过重要了，无论是哪种，它都加剧了克拉克的急躁：</p><p>“请允许我道歉，就算你不是因为我才消失的，我也要道歉。”克拉克捕捉到那抹笑，而那促使他干脆把他和布鲁斯之间的距离缩短到可以拉住他的手——而克拉克也的确这么做了：</p><p>“我不该因为一直以来和你的亲近就玩笑似的对待我们之间的感情，我更不该就因此不拿出百分百的诚意就提出想做你的男朋友，我——”</p><p>“克拉克……先停一下。”布鲁斯在暗暗使力想抽回手的动作失败后便迅速放弃了，“你不必因为担心联盟的未来采用这么勉强的‘牺牲’，即使我暂时不担任联盟的顾问，我也会保证我不在的这段时间内联盟有充足的备用资金以维持正常运转的。”</p><p>“资金问题？”克拉克声量突然提高了一倍的同时竟然有些愤怒地松开了布鲁斯的手：“所以你以为我每天围着你转仅仅是为了钱？你觉得我所做的一切真的只是在挽留一个对联盟有用的金主？你觉得我每天疯了一样搜寻你的消息是为了联盟？在你眼里我是这么势利的人？”</p><p>不需要呼吸的克拉克一连串的高声质问让布鲁斯根本找不到插嘴的余地，不仅如此，他刚想抬手安抚一下克拉克的情绪，这企图就被看起来更加咄咄逼人的克拉克打消了，他又上前一步，直接把布鲁斯逼退到了边角处：</p><p>“还有，勉强？你认为我为你做的一切都看起来很勉强？还是说你觉得我想做你的男朋友看起来很勉强？”在克拉克的逻辑里，布鲁斯单身是众所周知的事实，他没有男朋友，而自己很想成为他的男朋友，自己只是直白地把这种想法说了出来，没得到一个回应就被避而不见好几天不说、如今还被评价为“勉强”？</p><p>克拉克眼神一沉，他知道布鲁斯只是故意在绕开话题，但这根源在于自己的确委婉过了头。他突然想起来，布鲁斯曾经说过，他们之间，永远不需要拐弯抹角。</p><p>“我必须告诉你，我根本没法想象未来的日子身边不再有一个蝙蝠侠和我并肩作战，我甚至连试图去想象都没成功过。”克拉克没有太多自我检讨的时间，他堵在布鲁斯面前，用自己的眼神把那个也许不知何时又要巧妙脱身的男人困在这个只能望向他的位置，“你知道为什么吗？因为我确信我和你每时每刻在一起是理所应当的事，这让我忘记了我应该更正式地让你知道，我有多么希望有一个可以名正言顺每时每刻和你待在一起的身份。”</p><p>“所以这是你挽留联盟金主的一部分还是——”</p><p>布鲁斯棕褐色的眼珠不自然地转了转，或许就像克拉克说得那样，因为太理所应当，因为太习惯超人复活以后两个人日日夜夜的相处，所以就连这样的告白也不会再让他惊慌了？克拉克的热切没让他觉得反感，而让他想要试图转移话题的尴尬也仅仅是来自于他刹那间紊乱了的心跳。</p><p>“不，这和联盟无关，这和什么都无关，我所说的一切只和我对你的感情有关！”<br/> 他把真心剖出来，直白地向布鲁斯说明他从来都没有把成为布鲁斯的男朋友这件事当成一个不正经的玩笑，一直以来，他最想要做到的也不是让蝙蝠侠留在联盟，而是让布鲁斯•韦恩，留在他的身边：</p><p>“所以，韦恩先生，请问我可以应聘成为你的恋人吗？你不必立刻给我答复，但至少，我希望你能给我一个试用期。”</p><p>克拉克又压近了几寸，布鲁斯从容地眨了眨眼睛，天真地祈祷太空舱中的气压可以不让超人捕捉到他起伏不定的心率：</p><p>“……试用期没有薪水也可以接受？”</p><p>“当然。”这回，终于轮到克拉克游刃有余地笑了，布鲁斯想极力隐藏的那些情绪波动，他已经窥探到了，“我说过我不是为了钱才整天围着你转的。”</p><p>“试用期到底有多长，由我来决定。”</p><p>布鲁斯很想重新反客为主，无奈克拉克又抢先一步，在他的手指还没挑衅似的勾上克拉克下巴之前，克拉克的身体就朝他压了过来：</p><p>“你是老板，都听你的。”</p><p>克拉克一边敷衍允诺着、一边满心欢喜地抱紧了布鲁斯，对于如何向布鲁斯展示自己满满的爱意与诚意，克拉克已经在心里策划出了一百个方案，在摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试的同时，克拉克也并不知道对布鲁斯已经做好了从即刻开始全方位监控超人的长远准备。对布鲁斯来说，“超人的恋人”是个可以好好监视超人的绝佳身份。至于在克拉克的怀中因那一阵阵捶打在他耳边的猛烈心跳声而暗暗翘起嘴角的布鲁斯绝不会向自己承认，监视超人，不过是他为自己找的最佳借口。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2019年9月1日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>